User talk:GZilla311
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Copper Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 00:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Ease up on the categories. Plus, we have Magical Powers as a category.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Response Talk to Gabe or Kuopiofi if you want to get something across.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 13:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why not Gabriel456 (talk) 03:40, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Not at the moment, sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 03:46, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Response I put thw Pages need work tag as in I have no time to edit, but try adding the Infobox in the templates section.CNBA3 (talk) 03:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD A Vaewolf version of Vampire Lord Physiology does seem the best possible name for a supreme but non-godlike version of Vaewolf Physiology. It could also a reliable reference for similar levels in other monsters and supernatural species, like the Werebeast Physiology you mentioned. In short : good idea ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Powers with one user is an actual category Powers with one user is an actual category. just like rare power and rare powers. there is no need to change them.SageM (talk) 02:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM :I'm not sure why there's two categories for the same exact thing, especially when one is far less used. I was thinking they should probably be in the same category, since it's the same thing. If you're looking for one you won't find the other, otherwise.GZilla311 (talk) 13:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) it doesn't really matter, since its not your call to make. a lot of categories have two variations. Its the admins job to change it if it needs to be.SageM (talk) 02:17, September 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM Never knew we had that category, really need to remove the powers from it and delete the whole thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, September 3, 2015 (UTC) It's bothered me for quite a while on both of those. It feels like it's the difference between "people who are living in the Milky Way" and "people who live in the Milky Way". The difference of sentence doesn't mean any difference in their structure. Do I have permission to begin moving them? At least the "One User" ones to be in one category. The Rare Powers/Rare power one will likely take a few days, given how big it is.GZilla311 (talk) 13:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Personally I'd remove Rare Powers in favor of Rare power, as the latter has more pages on it, but in practice even RP has quite a few powers on it. Bit too much to fix for minor thing. On the other hand, if you really want to take on that task, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll see what I can do when I find time. Thank you for your consideration and aid. GZilla311 (talk) 17:05, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like an idea, tho name needs some thinking. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC)